Rudimentary Photography
by Elsa The Ice Biotic
Summary: Anna Dearg is on her way to her first year of college. She's ready. Totally ready. She was born ready! Ready to fit in and be cool. That is, until a percussionist with a platinum braid helps to teach both of them to march to their own beat. [Modern AU], Percussionist!Elsa, Photographer!Anna, Eventual Elsanna (Non-Incestual). This will probably be a pretty slow burn for Elsanna.
1. Introduction: College is Hard

**A/N: Welcome to my story. As most of the people who've been following this story know, I've decided to continue on with it. Happy reading! Most likely rated M for language, the occasional trigger, and possibly smut if I decide to get descriptive later on: Also, this will probably involve a lot of fluff because... you know, who doesn't like a happy fluffy story once in a while? That being said, there will of course be a plot and some drama throughout.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, anything remotely involved with Disney (I might have purchased a hat last time I visited? I **_**do**_** own a Mickey key chain my wife bought me on our honeymoon), I only own the ideas in my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rudimentary Photography<strong>

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Introduction: **College is Hard; So Are Signs

Anna Dearg practically leapt from the old Camry the moment it came to a stop, her camera bag slung over her shoulder. And enough excitement-induced adrenaline coursing through her body to make her visibly shake as her eyes soaked in the sights of Arendelle University, her home for the coming semester.

_A new home. I can start fresh here and leave the old Anna behind and be the cool hip Anna I've always wanted to be!_ thought Anna as she took her first deep breath of University air as a freshman, tossed her strawberry blonde hair back, and turned to head for the trunk of the car just in time to collide face first with the "No Parking or Standing. Fire Lane" sign, crashing to the ground with an audible thud. _Great start, Anna_.

Anna's hands flew to her face, as did a bright shade of red as she frantically looked around to see if anyone had seen her display of clumsiness. A quick glance left – no one. Another glance right – no one. Anna was about to scramble to her feet when a last glance to the left revealed a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of ice blue Converse sneakers. Slowly looking up, Anna saw the jeans covered a pair of shapely legs leading up to a tucked-in forest green polo shirt sporting the Arendelle University crest.

Finally, Anna's eyes saw one porcelain pale hand being offered in assistance to her while the other hand was attempting unsuccessfully to stifle the giggles emitting from the most gorgeous face Anna had ever laid eyes on. The face in question had pale, almost flawless skin, save a few freckles under big crystal blue eyes, thin rep lips, and a platinum blonde braid that hung over her right shoulder. Anna hadn't thought it'd have been possible for her face to get any redder, but she was wrong; a new flush assaulted her cheeks as she realized that she had been staring at the girl for far longer than was socially appropriate while leaving the girl's hand hanging in mid-air, still waiting to assist Anna in her predicament.

Anna managed to stutter out a quick "Thanks" while grasping the girl's hand and being hoisted up to a standing position as a shiver ran up her arm and coursed through her body – _she is _freezing! _How the hell is she so damned cold?! It's the end of August, it's 85 degrees out and she's _cold! _She's in a cotton polo shirt for crying out loud! At least I think its cotton. Maybe it's a hybrid material? I wonder what it feels like. I wonder what _she _feels like. Wait, what?  
><em> "Anna, dear, it's usually polite to pay attention to someone who's speaking to you, and to respond to their questions" Anna's mother, Siobhan, quietly said as she offered the pale girl who was looking at Anna expectantly an apologetic glance.

"You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna's face, that had just started to recover from its initial blush shot into an even darker blush as her own words sunk in. Anna buried her face into her hands, shaking her head back and forth frantically. After a moment, Anna slowly peeked out from behind her hands to see both her parents chuckling and shaking their heads while in contrast, the pale girl had become stiffer than a board, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks.

The girl recovered quickly though and with a nod of her head replied,

"Well, while you were… examining… my Arendelle University polo, I already said my name's Elsa, but gorgeous works too I suppose. So your name's Anna, then?"

At Elsa's admission of noticing Anna admiring her, Anna's head simply drooped and quietly issued a resigned, "Yeah, Anna – apparently studying How-To-Fail-At-Socializing 101". Anna almost jumped as she heard Elsa laugh at her self-admittedly lame attempt at levity. _Even her laugh sounds gorgeous. Life is so unfair. _

"Well, Anna, I'm one of the Resident Assistants in Leslie Hall – first floor. Welcome to Arendelle U. Maybe I'll see you around?" Elsa asked as she made to move away from Anna and her parents. _Probably running away from my giant levels of awkward_ surmised Anna, until Elsa's parting words sunk in.

"Um… yeah, you will – that's my dorm assignment." stated Anna miserably. _Great, now I have an entire semester of trying to awkwardly avoid my RA who happens to be a blonde bombshell and pray she doesn't tell anyone else about my amazing display of coordination today_.

"Oh, great, I guess we'll see each other later – we have a hall meeting at five. Don't be late" Elsa said with a grin,

"Don't worry – all the signs in the dorms are attached to the walls. As long as none of those jump out in front of you, you should be golden." With that, Elsa shot Anna another grin and a wink and traipsed off to a group of similarly dressed university students.

Meanwhile, Anna's head was spinning. _She _winked_ at me! Does that mean… no it can't. Wait, could it? _Anna frantically tried to assess Elsa's appearance but couldn't remember if her nails were short or other such details._ Anna you're an idiot. Even if she _was_ gay, do you really think she'd be interested in a clumsy freshman who can't even carry on a normal conversation? That _oh great _wasn't a confirmation of happiness, it was a tactful admission of horror! Better start looking to transfer to a new school, Anna. You're doomed._

"Earth to Anna," Anna's father, Aiden, exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Anna's face, "let's get your things up to your room. You can finish checking out the random college girl later, okay!?"

Anna shot around to face her father, barely concealing a panicked expression,

"Dad, I am _not_ checking her out. Besides, Olaf would be _pissed_!" Anna did her best to laugh off her father's remark which thankfully, seemed to work.

"I know, honey. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind though – she's cute – _oof_!" Aiden had the wind knocked out of him as both Siobhan and Anna elbowed him in the gut, "Okay, okay, I get it, girls are gross, yay boys!" Aiden chucked as the three began to unpack Anna's belongings from the car.

_If only you knew the truth, Dad…_


	2. Chapter 1: How the Tables Have Turned

**A/N: No current promise of an update schedule. I'll simply update when my time permits. That being said, barring unforeseen circumstances, I _will_ finish this story.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Frozen, and I don't own Harry Potter – that creation goes to the amazing J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rudimentary Photography<strong>

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: **How the Tables Have Turned

Anna managed to make it to her dorm room without further complications. Upon entering her room, she discovered that one half had been claimed by a petite brunette who was currently lying on her bed reading a book, glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose. The brunette looked up as the trio entered the room, smiling slightly and offering a,

"Hello, you must be Anna?"

"And you're Belle, right?" Anna smiled at the brunette. Belle placed a bookmark into her book and set it on her bedside table before climbing down and offering her hand to Anna.

"That's right, a pleasure to meet you, Anna" Belle smiled again as Anna accepted Belle's hand and shook it. "Do you mind that I took this side of the room? We could flip for it or something if you'd like?"

"Nice to meet you too, Belle, and no problem, I didn't like that side anyway" Anna grinned as she concluded meeting her new roommate without bungling it up, and even managing to throw in some humor to boot.

Meanwhile, Anna's parents had concluded unloading the carts that contained Anna's possessions and stood quietly at the door, watching their daughter make her first friend in college.

"Anna, Would you like us to help unpack anything, sweetie?" Siobhan asked, a tear starting to form in the corner of her eye.

"Thanks but it's okay, mom" Anna turned to face her parents. Upon seeing her mother, Anna quickly advanced and wrapped the two of them into a big hug,

"I'll be fine, guys, and it'll be great! You'll see, I'll call all the time and let you know how everything's going, okay?" The moment Anna hugged her, Siobhan lost control of her emotions and began to outright sob into her daughter's shoulder. Aiden, sensing Anna's discomfort at being cried on in front of her new roommate, offered a short goodbye and a promise to keep in touch as he ushered Siobhan out of the room and back toward their vehicle, leaving Belle and Anna alone in the dorm room. Anna turned back to Belle with an apologetic look on her face,

"Sorry about that… my mom gets a little… emotional sometimes" throwing Belle a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of her neck before beginning to sort through her bags.

"It's no problem; my uncle was the same way when he dropped me off earlier" Belle assured Anna. "Would you like any help unpacking?"

"Thanks, but I've got it. What are you reading?" inquired Anna, hoping to start to get to know her roommate. They had talked a little over the phone during the summer about who was going to bring what, but she didn't' really know that much about her.

"Harry Potter" Belle said simply, Anna's face turned to a look of confusion, so Belle continued,

"Oh, it's a story about far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and it even has a prince in disguise!"

"Oh I know Harry Potter. I guess I just didn't take you for a Potterhead Nerd. I mean, not that that's a bad thing. It's totally cool! I'm… just going to shut up now" Anna looked down at her feet. "_Great job, Anna. Try to get to know your roommate and insult her based on the first thing she says. Hey everyone, we have a goddess of social ineptitude over here!"_

Meanwhile, Anna missed Belle giggling so hard she was doubled over. "_I mean seriously, Anna, get a grip, she seems nice and even greeted your parents and you have to go and pick on her for liking Harry Potter? You even like Harry Potter! Hypocrite! I mean, if she said she liked…"_  
>"Anna?" Belle interrupted Anna's train of thought as she looked up to finally realize that Belle was still giggling, albeit trying to stifle them.<p>

"I… was thinking out loud, wasn't I?" Anna face palmed herself, giving up trying to explain herself, climbed up and just flopped down on her bed, legs over the side, one arm draped over her face, the other stuck out to the side in a dramatic gesture of failure.

"Yes, and it was adorkable. Don't worry, I don't' feel insulted, but now that I know you like Harry Potter too, we'll have to do a marathon sometime?" Belle offered as a gesture of peace between the two.

"Hm, you witness my complete social awkwardness and still want to hang out? Best. Roommate. Ever! I would love to have a Potterthon with you… wait, did you just say, 'adorkable'? I am so stealing that word!" Anna sat up and smiled at her roommate who was either immune to Anna's awkwardness, found her a source of comedic relief, or, more likely, a mix of the two. Anna didn't care though, she could see that Belle was looking at her completely non-judgmentally; she had found someone who she could be herself with. To hell with trying to be hip or cool, she'd be cool in her own way with her new dork of a roommate, Belle.

* * *

><p>"There" Anna sighed contentedly as she placed the last of her clothes in the armoire that was to house her wardrobe for the semester, "all done".<p>

Belle casually glanced up from her book and gave a reassuring smile to the strawberry blonde before returning her attention to the pages before her. Anna glanced at her alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to her bed to discover that it was already four in the afternoon.

Feeling slightly sticky from the August heat and the manual labor of moving in, Anna decided to grab a quick shower before heading to the hall meeting. As Anna headed down the hall in her flip flops, carrying her shower caddy and a change of clothes, her mind drifted; _the hall meeting… I'll have to see Elsa again. I wonder what she's going to talk about; probably rules and regulations_ mused Anna, _She could probably read the instruction manual to assembling a baby's crib and it'd still sound wonderful. I wonder if she's any good with kids. I bet she'd make an adorable mother, her kids pulling on her braid trying to climb into her lap…_ Anna shook her head violently trying to clear the images from her head as she found herself stopped outside of the girls' bathroom.

Elsa wrapped her towel around her head, twisting it to squeeze her hair out. Sliding on a simple ice blue pair of cotton panties, she proceeded to pull on a new pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans. After strapping on a matching ice blue underwire bra and adjusting for comfort, Elsa threw on a new Arendelle University RA Polo shirt. Stepping out of the curtained area of the shower stall, Elsa proceeded to a sink and mirror and shook out her hair, running a brush through it quickly. Finally, Elsa packed her things, and headed for the door.

Just as she reached out to push the heavy door open, it was pulled open from the other side. Elsa had already committed a good portion of her weight to pushing open the door so when she met no resistance, she flailed. Her shower bag went flying across the hall, smacking into the wall with a dull _thud._ Meanwhile, desperate to not fall, Elsa's hands reached forward for support, and to her surprise and immense relief, found some. Smirking in triumph, Elsa raised her head to give the girl who had opened the door an apology for, in all likelihood, smacking her with her shower caddy when time seemed to slow down.

The first thing Elsa realized is the look of shock that covered every inch of the face of the girl in front of her. A split second after, Elsa realized the face belonged to a slightly perspired Anna, whose cheeks were rapidly acquiring a red hue rivaling that of a ripened tomato. Lastly, Elsa discovered the reason for the look of shock plastered on Anna's face which also happened to be the cause of Elsa's newfound stability – Elsa had reached out, grasping at anything that could break her fall – the anything she managed to grasp was two handfuls of Anna's dress-covered breasts.

Time suddenly snapped back into full speed for Elsa. A blush rapidly encroached on her cheeks as Anna, feeling a mildly uncomfortable pain from the hands currently engaged in mangling her chest let out a grunt as she begun to reach up to dislodge the offending appendages. Meanwhile, Elsa, with a shriek, made to tear her hands away from Anna while practically shouting an apology. Unfortunately, in Elsa's haste to disengage herself from Anna didn't quite manage to open her hands fully before tearing them away, stretching the already low-cut neckline of Anna's dress and pulling it downward from her chest. To make matters worse, Elsa's left ring finger became caught in Anna's bra and pulled the cup downward as well, fully exposing Anna's right breast to Elsa's deer-in-the-headlights eyes. Fortunately, Anna managed to catch the dress before it fully slipped off of her shoulders. Clinging to it for dear life and shooting Elsa a panicked look, Anna, still clutching her chest, pushed past Elsa and into the bathroom, running to a shower stall and pulling the curtain shut.

"I saw nothing!" Elsa yelped as she threw herself out of the bathroom making a mad dash to collect her things, a bright red rushing to her pale cheeks. Luckily, most of her things were still packed in her shower bag so nothing of consequence was dirtied. Finished collecting her things, Elsa wanted to run to her room, but her feet seemed to have other ideas. Elsa slowly opened the bathroom door and poked her head inside.

"I am _so_ sorry, Anna! I didn't mean–" Elsa grasped for the words that would repair the damage done as she slowly slipped inside the bathroom again.

"It was an accid–, I wasn't expecti–, they're very nice!" _Wait, WHAT!?_

"I mean, oh forget it, I'm sorry, Anna!" Elsa slumped to the floor, cradling her head in her hands between her knees as tears began to run down her face. "Please say something… Anna?"

As Elsa tried to assemble a non-embarrassing sentence, Anna stood very still behind the shower curtain.

_I can't believe she grabbed my breasts, and then saw one of them! I'm going to die of embarrass- wait, she thinks they're nice? Elsa likes my breasts? _Anna gently hefted her breasts in her hands. _Elsa thinks my breasts are _very_ nice. Huh, cool. I totally need to call Olaf. _Deciding that things weren't as bad as she feared, Anna finally gave Elsa a response,

"Elsa? It's okay. It was an accident, right?" Anna slowly opened the shower curtain to see Elsa quietly sobbing on the floor. Upon hearing the curtain open, Elsa slowly looked up, partially shielding her eyes in case Anna were to end up revealing more of herself to Elsa on accident.

Seeing only Anna smirking at Elsa's precautionary hands, Elsa deemed it safe and lowered her hands and pouted, "I'm _so _sorry, Anna. Yeah, it was an accident, but I'm still really sorry… forgive me?"

In a rare spurt of verbal clarity, Anna offered, "Of course! You didn't pick on me for running into the sign outside, what would it say about me if I didn't forgive you for accidentally grabbing my breasts?" seeing Elsa flinch at the word, 'breasts', Anna continued, "Besides, it's not like you haven't seen a pair of _breasts_" Anna put a little more emphasis on the word than was necessary, "before, right? Come on, let's get you up off the floor" Anna offered Elsa her hand as she finished her tease.

Elsa accepted and was surprised as Anna easily hoisted her to a standing position again._ Yeah, I've seen my own, but yours are… wow_. _I didn't' realize your freckles went that far dow- stop it, Elsa! Anna is a girl! You've got a boyfriend! Hans is handsome, and smart, and witty, and Quarterback of the Arendelle Ice Picks. He's – how did my mom put it – '_quite the catch_'?" _Elsa nodded to herself, confident in her decision about Hans.

"We have _got_ to stop running into each other like this – apparently figuratively as well as literally!" Elsa laughed as she headed for the exit. Better hurry though. Floor meeting is in 20 minutes!" Elsa looked over her shoulder and gave Anna a parting smile before exiting the bathroom, albeit a little slower this time.

Anna stood in her spot and gave a goofy crooked grin back at Elsa as the blonde left. As the door shut, Anna exhaled a long contented sigh as she stared after the blonde, imagining she could still see her through the door.

_I am so screwed_.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience with me on deciding whether or not to continue writing this story! I hope it's a fun ride for all of us. I know it's starting out slow, but darn it, there are character introductions to be done! That being said, would you all be interested in longer chapters (which, most likely will come less frequently for obvious reasons), or shorter chapters, but some/many may have little to do with the plot and may contain mostly fluff at points? Feel free to tell me via PM or in a review. Thank you again for your time!**


	3. Chapter 2: When I'm Gone

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Lots of character introductions to be had. Thank you so much to the folks who have submitted reviews and PMs already. You fuel my motivation to keep writing despite it being a little after 5am now. I'd like to give a huge thank you to my Beta Reader QueenXxIceXxCat! Feel free to go check out her fics as well!**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar/Frozen, I don't own Harry Potter, or the song "When I'm Gone".**

* * *

><p><strong>Rudimentary Photography<strong>

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 2: **When I'm Gone

Anna sighed, staring at the closed door, her shoulders visibly drooping as she felt the presence that was Elsa get further and further away. Just as Anna was coming out of her haze, the door flew open. An Asian girl a bit shorter than Anna started to enter the bathroom and stopped short, tossing Anna a confused look. Anna quickly shook her head and apologized, "Sorry, just kind of zoned out for a minute."

"No problem," replied the other girl, "just trying to catch a quick shower before the hall meeting, excuse me" finished the Asian as she side-stepped past Anna to the next shower stall.

"Me too, "Anna replied as she too stepped into the vacant shower stall she'd been standing next to. Quickly stripping down and tossing her dress and undergarments onto the bench, she stepped into the shower area and closed the curtain while turning the water on. In her haste, she stood directly under the stream and gave a quick yelp in equal parts due to the cold water hitting her skin and the other girl offering,

"My name's Mulan by the way, I'm here to… are you okay?" Mulan inquired upon hearing Anna's reaction.

Anna clung to the wall of the shower waiting for the water to warm up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, water was just cold."

"Yeah… for what we're paying to be here you'd think the showers would be made of gold… or at least have warm water when you turned them on" Mulan made light of Anna's outburst.

"_Oh I like her, she seems nice"_ thought Anna,

"Right? I'm sorry, you were saying something?" Anna called over the wall dividing the two showers.

"I was saying I'm here to become a teacher. I love the idea of helping a young mind decide the path it wants to take. What about you?"

"I'm here studying photography. I want to be able to capture and share the beauty of the people of the world with others. I think my dream job would be to work for a magazine for high couture or something." Anna smiled thinking about shooting some glamorous model as she showed off the newest line of clothing. Suddenly, the model turned to face Anna, and Anna realized the model was Elsa, and the outfit wasn't the latest trend to hit the streets, but rather the latest trend to hit the sheets – Model-Elsa was clad in full lingerie and throwing Anna a seductive smirk.

Suddenly, Anna was _very_ aware that the stall she was in had previously housed Elsa. More specifically, an Elsa clad in nothing but air and water. Anna let out a low groan, silently cursing her mind for wandering down _that_ path. Anna leaned back against the shower wall, her left hand moving to her chest, her right hand slowly trailing its way down her stomach, lost in her thoughts,

"_That's right, Elsa, turn for me, just a little more left, that's it. Now hold it… got it. Now turn your back to me, and look over your right shoulder toward me… that's it. Perfect…"_

"What was that?" The words left the mouth of Model-Elsa, but they didn't sound like her, Anna realized.

Shaking her head violently, Anna cleared the image from her head, a heavy blush creeping into her cheeks as warmth rushed to her core that was not due to the warm shower.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Anna panicked, wondering just how much of her fantasy had been revealed to the petite Asian in the next stall.

"I thought _you_ did? Huh, must be the vents or something. Never mind".

Anna let out the breath she had been holding, hoping Mulan truly believed that. Quickly, Anna soaped up and rinsed off before turning the water off and stepping out into the changing section of the stall, swiftly grabbing her towel and drying off. Wrapping her hair in her towel, Anna threw on a simple pair of white cotton panties and a white underwire before tugging on a pair of skinny jeans and a green camisole. Finally, donning a lightweight grey flannel jacket, Anna reached down and grabbed her keys while searching for her phone to check the time. Realizing she must have left it in her dorm room, Anna said a quick goodbye to Mulan who was just exiting her own shower clad in her own pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that read, "Come at me, Hun!" with a picture of a woman holding out her hand taunting what looked like an avalanche,, and rushed down the hall to her room.

Upon opening her door, she almost ran into Belle who was stepping out, but Belle merely sidestepped past Anna who upon entering, glanced at her alarm clock.

_4:55, plenty of time_ Anna inwardly smiled to herself while grabbing her phone, shoving it into her back pocket, and rushing back out of the door to stand next to Belle.

Looking around, Anna saw only herself, Belle, and a couple guys headed their way from down the hall. As she was about to turn her attention to Belle, she noticed Elsa step out of her room.

_Holy crap! Elsa practically lives across the hall from me!_ Anna noticed Elsa looking up so she quickly turned her back and faced Belle who was just trying to get her attention anyway,

"Hey Anna, you missed a call from someone named Olaf while you were in the shower. I saw his contact photo. He's cute! Is he your boyfriend?" Belle asked, her eyes alight for any gossip from her new roommate.

"Um, who? Oh, Olaf, yeah. He's my… boyfriend." Anna finished.

_Great, right back in the closet. Hey Anna! Narnia's calling, they said they miss one of their founding members. Your place is so far back that you can't even hear Aslan roar!_ Anna thought gloomily as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone, she was rewarded with a text,

"_Hey rainbow-pants. How was move-in? Any cute girls?_"

"_Plenty! Not that you'd give a crap. Don't worry, there are plenty of hot guys for you to ogle when you come visit_". Anna tapped out a hasty reply.

What Anna _didn't_ notice was Elsa, who had approached the two roommates just as Anna had informed Belle that Olaf was her boyfriend. Elsa's shoulders sunk a good two inches as she cut a quick left turn to stand across the hall and further away from the two roommates.

Glancing down, Elsa checked her watch, confirming that it was five o'clock. Looking back up she scanned the hallway while counting the students, most staring at her with apprehension – they were all freshmen after all. They didn't know what to expect from their new overlord.

_Twenty-four. Wow, they all showed up on time. Impressive. _Elsa chuckled to herself, drawing in breath to start her speech.

"Hello everyone. My name is Elsa Banríon. I'll be your RA this year. RA stands for Resident Assistant for those of you who didn't know-"

"We might be freshmen, but we're not dumb you know," a shout called from down the hall. Elsa glanced in the direction of the voice and sighed.

"Believe it or not, _Gaston_, and yes, I know your name," Elsa began, adding in her knowledge of the boy's name when he blanched a bit by being recognized,

"Some people don't know what an RA is or what an RA does, or how an RA works. I heard you have that problem when you try to sleep with the local girls? Except, you know, the RA is the poor girl's body" Elsa cleared her throat and put on a mock look of pity.

Elsa finished putting Gaston in his place by tossing him a knowing smile. Gaston was a local like Elsa, but Gaston was known for his… womanizing attempts. However, he was also known for lacking the equipment and knowledge to finish the job – some people rumored that it was due to steroids as Gaston was very muscular. Glaring at Elsa, Gaston tried to make his 6'2" 210 pound body shrink into the shadows while the entire floor erupted into laughter for a solid two minutes, many of the girls on the floor attempting to sneak looks at Gaston's lower half while half-hiding snickers, before dying down.

"Now, if there's nothing else, allow me to finish..." Elsa flicked her eyes back to Gaston before continuing, "Unlike our hall mascot over there," Elsa couldn't help adding in as the laughter began again.

"First of all, everyone please remember that there is an all-hall meeting at the performance center tomorrow afternoon. Attendance is mandatory but don't worry, it's actually kind of fun. Hall rules are as such; obviously this is a mixed-gender floor, so the East bathroom is for the girls, the West is for the boys – no exceptions." Elsa said, looking at Gaston again with a light glare. He didn't move, so Elsa continued with a smirk on her porcelain features.

"Many of you are sharing a room with another person for the first time in your lives. With that comes certain rules and norms that need to be followed. I'll be passing around a roommate agreement form at the end of the meeting – you will need to go over the questions with your roommate and set up some room rules that you both need to follow. I'll be visiting each room on Sunday to make sure everyone's completed and signed them. Now, I know this is college, but please remember that you're all under the legal age to drink. If you choose to drink, you do so at your own risk, but please be safe – go with a friend, or better yet, multiple friends, and take care of each other. Most of all, have fun – this is college. It's bound to be some of the best years of your lives!"

With that, the hall erupted into cheers – guys were fist-pumping the air and high-fiving each other while the girls were dancing and hopping excitedly in place. Elsa looked around at the new residents smiling to herself.

_Great speech, Elsa – just like you practiced. _

Just then, Elsa's eyes came to rest on the face of the quirky redhead. Elsa quickly passed over Anna's face, and noticed that Anna averted her eyes as well. Elsa offered the hall of students a quick goodnight and turned quickly to shuffle into her room.

"What's up girly potter?!" Anna heard a familiar voice shouting to her from further down the hall.

Turning, Anna shouted back, "Ha-ha, you're so punnie, now shut up, Punz!" Anna shouted, throwing her cousin Rapunzel a pointed stare.

Taking the hint, Rapunzel finished approaching Anna in silence. Upon arriving, she leaned in, giving her cousin a hug and whispered, "I thought you were coming out on day one? New and improved Anna? You had that whole plan in your head, right?" Rapunzel asked, giving a half-smile to Anna.

"I was! I mean, I am! It's just… I… It's…" Anna's shoulders sagged as she hung her head,

"It's complicated" she finished, eyes glancing up at her cousin, the only person other than Olaf who she was out to, hoping she'd understand. Fortunately, Rapunzel seemed to understand, or at least she didn't press the issue,

"Alright, alright, cheer up buttercup you can tell me about it over dinner in the dining hall, okay?" Rapunzel leaned back from her cousin, turning to Belle who was heading back their way after making a quick trip to the restroom, "Hi, you must be Anna's roommate? I'm Rapunzel, Anna's cousin, nice to meet you!" Rapunzel finished, offering her hand to Belle, which was accepted and shaken.

"Nice to meet you too, Rapunzel, my name's Belle." The two smiled at each other as they released each others' hands.

"Punz, how's your roommate? Where _is_ your roommate?" Anna asked, looking around for an unpaired girl.

"I'm not sure… she was here a minute ago, but I'm pretty sure she's a certified space cade-" Rapunzel was cut short by another girl half-tackling her,

"There you are! I was looking for you, but then there was this guy who said hi and we started talking and oh, nice glasses!" the girl said hurriedly, motioning to Belle's face.

"Um, thanks?" Belle managed, stifling a giggle.

"Guys, this is my roommate I was just telling you about – her name's Dorothea.

"Hi! Friend's call me Dori for short. At least… I'm pretty sure they do… Hm…" Dori suddenly stared off down the hall, eyes glazing as she looked at nothing in particular. Anna, Belle, and Rapunzel looked at each other briefly, and then all three quickly had to look away lest they risk bursting into laughter.

"Nice to meet you, Dori" Belle managed to get out without laughing before turning and re-entering her dorm room. Fortunately for Anna and Rapunzel, Dori wandered off muttering something about wallabies.

Anna and Rapunzel locked eyes for about five seconds before they both burst into hysterics, diving into Anna's room and collapsing on top of each other in fits of gut-wrenching laughter.

"She's really" _laughter _"a very" _laughter _"nice" _laughter _"girl, but oh my _God_ what a space cadet!" Rapunzel managed to finish before falling back into fits of giggles. Meanwhile, Belle had started to attempt to climb back up onto her bed to continue reading when the two had burst in, renewing her fits of laughter at the sight of them so that she instead had crumpled to the floor at the base of the ladder, shaking in silent laughter as Anna tripped over her desk chair as she tried to make it to her mini-fridge to get a bottle of water because tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard. Naturally, Anna tripping caused the three of them to burst out laughing again and it was a solid 10 minutes until they could look at each other without cracking up.

When the three had finally settled down, Rapunzel glanced at the clock and realized it was almost six o'clock,

"Hey guys let's go grab some food before the dining hall closes, yeah?" Both girls nodded their agreement and they all rose to get their things, Rapunzel dashing two doors down to grab her wallet.

As the three were leaving their room, the doors to their right opened. A slim, but very fit redhead stepped out and at the same time, Mulan stepped out from her room across from the redhead, both turning toward the girls.

"Hi, Anna" called Mulan as she headed toward the girls.

"Hey… Mulan, right? We're headed to the dining hall, you?" Anna offered.

"I am too – I'm famished!" Mulan quickened her pace to catch up to the girls.

The girls slid into conversation so quickly that it was only Belle who heard a small voice behind them ask,

"Would you all mind if I tagged along?"

Belle turned to see the redhead gazing in their direction with a hopeful, almost borderline desperate look on her face. Motioning for the girl to catch up and throwing the girl a smile, Belle turned and continued to walk. After being acknowledged, the redhead quickly caught up to the girls, walking slightly behind them, not speaking much, but listening in, a small smile slowly gathering onto her pale face.

* * *

><p>The walk to the dining hall was short, but by the time the group arrived they had discovered that Rapunzel was at Arendelle University to study to be a nurse, the redhead tagalong was named Ariel and she was there to study music performance. Mulan and Anna also shared their majors with the other three. Ariel's roommate was Naleen who almost immediately ditched her when she decided that Ariel was too quiet and wouldn't further Naleen's personal goals for domination of the popular college circles. Ariel shared that from the moment she met Naleen, she had an almost feral nature about her. Ariel was planning on putting in for a roommate change if things didn't improve. Mulan mentioned that Naleen had been seen socializing with Aurora, who was Mulan's roommate; she mentioned perhaps switching with them so they could room together. Ariel looked brighter at the thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing the group noticed upon entering the dining hall was that it was huge. After ascending the entrance ramp, they stood in the center of the seating area surrounded by hungry students. Behind them was the food area where they had almost anything the girls could want. There were the staple foods like burgers, hot dogs, fries, and such, as well as food options such as a tandoori bar, pasta bar, salad bar, wokery, and a display of vegan options. What caught Anna's attention, however, was the dessert bar – ice cream – both soft serve and hard, sprinkles and other toppings, cakes, pies, cookies, brownies, and an assortment of other treats.<p>

"So _this_ is where our tuition money goes" Mulan joked, throwing a glance at Anna who laughed remembering their previous conversation.

"If that dessert bar has as much chocolate as I think it does, then it's totally worth it!" Anna practically squealed in excitement.

"Calm down there chocolate-pants. Everyone grab some food and we'll meet at the checkout okay?" Rapunzel suggested as the other four nodded in agreement before splitting off in different directions.

After meeting up, the five girls swiped their meal plan cards and made their way to an empty table before setting their trays down. Rapunzel had a simple tray with a soup and salad. Mulan had gotten some mapo tofu and a plate of chow fun. Ariel had a salad and pasta. Anna on the other hand had come back with a burger, fries, and a huge ice cream sundae with chocolate ice cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate fudge, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry to top it all off. Mula, Belle,n and Ariel paused a moment to stare at Anna as Rapunzel laughed quietly while watching the three newcomers observe her cousin in her element for the first time. Anna, sensing the pause in motion, glanced up to see the four looking at her. Rapunzel broke the silence gesturing toward her cousin and putting on her best Australian accent,

"Here we see the wild Anna in her natural habitat. Watch, as she slowly circles her pray – the elusive chocolate-with-chocolate-on-top-of-chocolate-a-saurus." Rapunzel couldn't keep going as Anna shot her a glare and the two of them burst out laughing.

"I uh… kind of like chocolate… a bit… just a teeny bit…" Anna managed to gasp out in between giggles as she held her pointer finger and thumb up close together, squinting her eyes a bit, as she sheepishly looked at Ariel, Belle, and Mulan.

Ariel, Belle, and Mulan joined in on the laughter and the five of them ate their meals while continuing to exchange information on their respective histories. Mulan's family had come to the area a few years back so Mulan was bilingual, and she was learning Spanish, French, and Russian as well, which helped Mulan's goal of being able to teach kids who were ESL.

Ariel came to Arendelle University from her home that was on beachfront property. Ariel had been home schooled but had been on the local high school's swim team and had taken the team almost single-handedly to nationals the year prior. After some prodding by the other four, Ariel finally admitted that she had come to Arendelle University on scholarship for the swim team. Ariel was clearly uncomfortable revealing this bit of information so the four had to assure her that they didn't' feel like she was boasting before Ariel returned to her normal quiet self, a rather heavy blush residing on her cheeks.

Rapunzel let Ariel and Mulan know that Anna and she had grown up closer to North Mountain University but had both chosen to come here to get away from the locals there and spread their proverbial wings. As Rapunzel was about to continue, the five of them noticed the hall getting significantly quieter. In reality, it was as silent as a dining hall full of hundreds of students could be; all eyes were slowly being drawn to a line of figures standing next to the rail that separated the food and seating areas of the food court.

Anna's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she realized the person standing in the middle was none other than Elsa, except she was no longer wearing her Arendelle University polo shirt, but an ice blue tank top, the same skinny jeans, and a black zipper-hoodie that was left open, a drum and two crossed drumsticks residing over the left breast. Elsa, for her part, was standing perfectly still, staring out over the dining hall along with her companions, none of whom Anna recognized.

Suddenly, all of the group standing at the rail set an upside down cup in front of them resting on the railing, cheers breaking out from around the hall from some of the upperclassmen. Anna looked at her new friends and received the same confused looks from them as she was giving out.

The sound of clapping snapped Anna's attention back to the railing as group began clapping and maneuvering the cups they had to a cyclical 4/4 rhythmic pattern. Anna was just beginning to admire their synchronization when most of the group began to sing. To Anna, it sounded as though they were imitating an upbeat instrumental melody as she sat back and listened. Anna's relaxed state was cut short, however, when she heard a familiar voice ring out above the others; it took Anna a moment to realize that the reason she was hearing Elsa's voice was because Elsa was singing,

"…and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?" Elsa's voice carried out over the dining hall.

"_Wow, Elsa can _sing!" Anna thought aloud, now sitting bolt upright in her seat, eyes intent on the beautiful platinum blonde as the performance continued, the other girls nodding in agreement. As Anna watched, she realized what she enjoyed most out of the entire performance was that Elsa looked so _happy_ while performing. As she sang and flipped the cup around, she had a huge smile plastered on her face – until, just as the final chorus of the song was being sung, her eyes happened to lock with Anna's, her smile faltering and her eyes growing a tad larger as the song ended,

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone…"

The dining hall erupted into applause, most of its inhabitants standing so that the two broke eye contact. A few moments later, Anna managed to sneak around a taller student and regained line of sight on the railing, just in time to see Elsa being pulled into an embrace by the singer next to her; the last thing Anna saw before her eyes found the floor was Elsa's thin red lips meeting those of the student next to her with exceptionally long red sideburns.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me. Stick with me though, it'll be worth it! See you all soon! Feel free to review and PM to your hearts' content. Chapter 3 is well on its way to being written - 10 pages in MS Word already!**


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Remember Didn't Happen

**A/N: Chapter 3! A bit of plot, a decent amount of confusion, and a whole heap of awkward ahead. Thanks again to my Beta Reader QueenXxIceXxCat, and thank you to everyone who has followed or favorite the story, me, or both! Special thanks to WolfYuzuki for another perspective! Of course, reviews are also greatly appreciated – each one means a lot to me!**

**Possible Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault (It's minor, there's no sexual assault that actually takes place, but I want to be sensitive to my readers' potential triggers).**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't Own Disney/Pixar/Microsoft – just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rudimentary Photography<strong>

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 3: **If You Don't Remember It, It Didn't Happen

Anna shuffled her way back to the booth the girls were sitting at and slumped into her seat before starting in on the remains of her chocolate smorgasbord.

_Great… another straight-girl crush, Anna… you sure know how to pick 'em. Time to move to the back of the awkward bus again… good thing your tent is probably still set up back there. Damn it… this one is amazing too. She put up with my awkward antics, she's kind, and she's drop dead gorgeous to boot. Of _course_ she's straight… She's the first girl I could see myself coming out for, and she's straight. _

_Fuck. _

Noticing Anna's sudden change in demeanor, Ariel nudged the other redhead and cocked an eyebrow, "Is something wrong? You got real quiet all of the sudden…"

Hearing Ariel, Rapunzel plopped down in her seat, staring straight at her cousin, "What's up gloomy-pants?"

At the mention of Anna's nickname suffix, Mulan, Belle, and Ariel all tilted their heads in question and amusement. However, noticing Anna's silence, Belle offered, "Why don't we let her be for a bit? Anna will tell us when she's ready, right?"

Seeing Rapunzel about to protest, Anna stood up, having finished her dessert, "Just drop it, Punz… please?" Anna implored, swiftly leaving the table with a defeated look upon her face, disposing of her tray of food, and walking out of the hall.

Rapunzel stood to follow, but Mulan put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't. Give her space" she said as Rapunzel resigned herself to sit down next to the oriental girl; the four continuing to eat in silence, the void left by Anna's empty chair a very confusing question in the minds of all four, but one that none of them dared voice.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Hans! You <em>know <em>how much I hate PDA!" Elsa practically hollered; a blush, half from anger, half from embarrassment, creeping onto her cheeks as she scolded her boyfriend, forcefully pushing him off of her and retreating from the dining hall, Hans following quickly behind. _And I think Anna saw it too. I mean, not that it matters, right? Hans is my boyfriend, and she has hers… Olaf I think?_

…_so why do I care so much that she saw…_

"I know, babe, but you just looked so hot performing, I just couldn't help myself" Hans flashed Elsa a wide mischievous smile revealing perfectly straight white teeth,

"What do you say we go back to your room and do some rhythm practice?" Hans winked, wagging his eyebrows scandalously as he grinned at Elsa who had turned her back to him and storm off toward the dorms.

"Really? After all the times I've told you I'm not ready you think a rhythm joke will get you into my bed?" Elsa spat, trying to distance herself from Hans.

"Oh come on, baby, I'm sorry. I was just joking around. I know you're not ready and I'm totally willing to wait" Hans apologized as he caught up with Elsa, nuzzling her neck before planting a kiss on her cheek, "forgive me? We can just hang out and then go to the party in a bit"

"Fine, you're forgiven, but really, I'm tired, Hans. I'm just going to go lie down and get some sleep. Today was a long day and tomorrow will be pretty tedious too, what with the drum line performance in the afternoon. Okay?" Elsa sighed, tired of fighting.

Hans sighed too, "Okay, babe, no party. Get some beauty sleep. I love you" Hans said, turning and heading the opposite way toward the upperclassmen housing.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow, Hans". Elsa said, continuing to walk toward the dorms. But she paused and thought,

_Why did I pause? I've told Hans I love him before. Why didn't I say it now? I'll have to make sure I tell him I love him tomorrow… _Elsa thought as she passed by two of her fellow students talking animatedly between themselves. But as she got closer to her room, a new thought came to mind.

_But do I?_

* * *

><p>As soon as Hans' back was turned toward Elsa, a scowl covered the entirety of his face. And when he turned the corner, his casual walk became an angry stride as he neared the upperclassmen housing. <em>It's been almost a year, Elsa… how much longer do you expect a guy to wait?<em> Hans continued to brood all the way to his room where he began getting ready for the party.

* * *

><p>Despite Hans' crude joke, although, if Elsa was being honest with herself, she knew Hans wasn't actually joking, Elsa did intend to return to her room for rhythm practice; except she actually <em>meant <em>rhythm practice. However, as Elsa crossed the intersection, she began to turn left toward her door when she heard a familiar, albeit muffled, voice to her right,

"What do I do, Olaf!?" *pause*, Elsa had the sudden urge to creep closer to Anna's door and was rewarded with hearing Anna break out into a giggle-fit before being brought back down when Anna's next words were, "I guess you're right, _as_ _usual_. Thanks, Olaf. This is just one of the many reasons I love you. I'll let you go, have a great night, okay?"

Elsa retreated quickly from outside of Anna's door toward her own, her shoulders drooping. Feeling moistness on her cheek, Elsa absentmindedly swiped at it with her hand. _Is that… am I… crying? What the actual fu-_ Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of girls approaching. Glancing toward the intersection as she crossed, she saw three of her floor-mates coming in.

_Let's see, the Asian girl is… Mulan, the brunette with glasses is Belle, the other brunette is Rapunzel, and the redhead… the _other _redhead… is Ariel. Good to see they're making friends_.

Elsa was once again interrupted as the four noticed her. Ducking her head she hurried past and into her room, leaning against the door after it closed and sliding down to sit on the floor.

_What the hell is happening to me? _Elsa thought, her intent to practice all but driven from her thoughts as they instead settled on a petite redhead who loves her boyfriend for many reasons.

_Damn you, Anna._

* * *

><p>"What do I do, Olaf!?" Anna shouted in frustration as she paced back and forth by the door to her room. Anna looked around her room for comfort, finding none. The back of the dorm contained a window and two wardrobes. To either side of the room, a desk and chair under a bed that had been raised over them to save space. Anna had brought a bookshelf and locker that contained her photography equipment as well as albums and portfolios. Belle, on the other hand, had stacks of books and three different tablets.<p>

_How does she have this many books!? Not to mention all the books she has on those tablets?!_

"Hey, spacey-pants!"

"Uh… yeah, yeah, sorry, Olaf… was just thinking of something. What were you saying?" Anna managed, sheepishly grinning even though she knew no one was there to see.

"I was saying… if she's really straight, then there's nothing you _can_ do. However, just because she kissed a guy doesn't make her straight. Hell, _we've_ kissed and I'm pretty sure we're both gayer than a double rainbow at a Pride Parade's flannel sale!" Olaf suggested, trying to lighten the depressed mood his best friend was clearly in. Anna, picturing Olaf's mental image, started giggling as she made her way up to her bed, laying down and stretching, her stress slowly melting away like it always did talking to Olaf.

"I guess you're right, _as usual_. Thanks, Olaf. This is just one of the many reasons I love you" Anna said, "I'll let you go, have a great night, okay?"

"You too, Anna, goodnight" Olaf said, ending the phone call.

Anna let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she relaxed on her bed. It was her first night in college and she was already on an emotional rollercoaster.

_Well, at least college is looking like it'll be a lot more interesting than hiding in a closet all through High School_.

Anna was just slipping off into sleep when she heard the door open. "Anna? It's us… are you okay?" Rapunzel's cautious tone alarmed the tired ginger. Rapunzel was usually a jump first kind of girl, so the fact that she was being careful told Anna just how much she was being affected by Elsa's presence.

"I'm fine, Punz… I just… have a lot on my mind"

"And you haven't even started classes yet" Rapunzel snickered.

"Hey!" Anna threw her cousin a pout and hopped down from her bed to see Rapunzel and Mulan standing before her while Ariel was behind them, leaning against the open door. Belle had squeezed in and was sitting at her desk.

As the two girls stared at each other, the hall began to vibrate and voices could be heard shouting down the hall, "Let's go freshies! Party at Hans'! Freshman initiation! Be there!" a streak of brown was seen running by follow shortly after by a streak of blonde.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up as she darted to Anna's closet, sorting through her clothes as if they were her own before tossing a knee-length red dress at Anna, "Here, put this on, let's go girls – a party is _just_ what the doctor ordered!"

Anna wasn't really up for a party, but she couldn't refuse her cousin's excitement as she ushered the brunette and redhead out of her room. Finally, Anna turned to the other brunette who looked about as excited as Anna felt.

"You don't want to go, do you?" Anna asked the obvious.

"It's not that… it's just, I've never been to a party" Belle looked embarrassed revealing her rather sheltered home life.

"That's okay, neither have I!" _finally a chance to repay her for her kindness earlier_ thought Anna, "I'll go if you go"

"Deal" Belle smiled a little as she turned to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear.

Anna had shed her flannel and grabbed at the hem of her shirt to raise it over her head when it dawned on her that she was not alone. Turning slowly, she saw that Belle had picked out a golden dress, knee-length like Anna's and was looking at the floor with great interest as a crimson hue rushed to her face.

"Right… roommates… um, let's just turn our backs to one another?" Anna suggested, suddenly feeling _quite_ conscious about her appearance.

Belle merely nodded and turned her back to Anna who quickly turned as well before beginning to undress.

A short while later, Rapunzel, clad in a calf-length light purple skirt and a white blouse, and Ariel, clad in a teal floor-length skirt and purple blouse re-entered Anna and Belle's room.

"You two ready? The party's probably already started, let's go!" Rapunzel said, excitement bubbling over, "Our first college party, I bet it'll be amazing!" The five girls quickly made their way out of the building, giggling and talking amongst themselves, sharing stories of high school parties and what they thought might happen during the night's festivities.

* * *

><p><em>Right left right right left right left left right left right right left left. Left drag right left right right right drag left right left left righ-<em>

"Let's go freshies! Party at Hans'! Freshman initiation! Be there!"

Elsa slammed her drumsticks down on her practice pad, cursing softly. _Great, another of Hans' parties. Cheap beer, drunk people, stupid decisions, and lots of mistakes. _Elsa rolled her eyes, flopping back onto her bed, images of a certain redhead occupying her thoughts.

_She's so pretty in such a natural way. Her figure is beautiful, but fit, her hair is beautiful, that smile… and those freckles. I'm still surprised they go so far down her che- no! Stop it, Elsa. Sure, Anna is pretty, but in a totally non-sexual way. _ A familiar rush of warmth to her core betrayed her attempts to persuade her mind, a flush rising to her cheeks. _I'm just flustered from Hans' advance earlier… yeah. That's all it is. He's handsome, and he treats me well… except, you know, ignoring my requests to refrain from PDA… and when we fight, or when his friends are around… but he's a guy right? So that's totally normal. Yeah… _Elsa continued her internal struggle until she heard a door shut and the sound of girls walking in the direction of her room.

"I still don't know that this is the best idea"

Elsa sat bolt upright. _Anna! Oh no, don't go to Hans' stupid party! _Elsa stood quickly and rushed to her door, opening it and peering down the hall to see Rapunzel, Anna, Mulan, Ariel, and Belle turn the corner toward the entrance to the building.

_Anna…_

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? I even complimented her!" Hans lamented in the kitchen as his friends circled in support with mumbles of "what a bitch" and "unbelievable".<p>

At that moment, Anna stumbled into the kitchen to refill her cup, all eyes drawn to her as she tried to walk toward the recently tapped keg that seemed to just keep moving around on her. The group of upperclassmen observed for a moment, laughing before Hans muttered, "Freshmen" and one of his friends resumed their conversation.

"Elsa's not even that hot man, you could totally do better"

Upon hearing Elsa's name, Anna perked up, looking around for the girl causing her head to spin a bit more than it already was.

"Oh, I will, but it's like a vendetta now, man. Elsa's a girl I need to conquer" Hans growled, thinking of his earlier encounter with the platinum blonde.

"Elsha is too hot. She's not some" *hiccup* "trophy for you to… win, and… she totally… deshervesh… better" Anna managed to slur out while the group of upperclassmen returned their gaze to the small redhead, Hans standing to move toward her. Anna's fight or flight sense kicked in and she stumbled backward in an attempt to remove herself from the kitchen. As the group closed in, Anna heard a familiar girl's voice,

"Anna, _there_ you are" Rapunzel sidled her way up to the redhead before hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Punzie! They're… not very… nice" Anna said, pointing a wobbly finger at the group.

Rapunzel hurriedly brought Anna into the main room, looking around for Belle, Ariel or Mulan. As it turns out, the three girls were talking to a handsome Asian boy off to the side, so Rapunzel half dragged Anna to the trio.

"Hey girls, I'm going to take Anna back. I don't know what the hell she drank, but she's blasted" Rapunzel said, grunting as a little more of Anna's weight was put on her arm.

The boy took one look at Anna before saying, "If I had to guess, she's either consumed _several _cups of that crap beer in the keg, or one or two of the mixers they've been serving out at the bar – that crap is potent as hell – especially for an inexperienced drinker"

"The guy at the… bar" *giggle* "kept handing… them to me. I stopped him at… two… though… or maybe three? Becaushe I… am a reshponshible… drinker" Anna finished, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Anna! Nice job! Can't believe you've never played Flip Cup before!" a boy said as he passed by, clapping Anna on the back as he passed.

Shang snagged the boy's arm as he passed, "How many rounds did she play?"

"Five rounds man, she won five in a row! She even started pretty tanked and still won five" the boy said before dislodging himself and moving toward the kitchen for a refill.

Noticing Anna was still holding a cup, he reached for it and took a whiff, "Yep, definitely the mixers… she's going to have a hell of a headache in the morning. Although I'm impressed that a girl her size isn't unconscious from three of the guys' 'special' mixers and five full cups of beer"

"What makes it so 'special'?" Asked Belle

"They put enough alcohol in it to knock out a sumo wrestler but add enough fruit juice to cover the taste pretty well. Poor girl probably had no clue. Does the job though – gets you drunk, and fast"

"Thanks for the tip…" Rapunzel trailed off realizing she didn't know the boy's name.

"Shang" finished the boy upon seeing Rapunzel falter, "Shang Li. I'm a junior here".

"Well thank you, Shang" Rapunzel huffed Shang's name out as Anna became even heavier as she was steadily becoming less capable of supporting her own weight.

Seeing the brunette struggle, Shang stepped closer, offering, "Please, allow me" as he hoisted Anna over his shoulder, being careful to smooth her skirt down as he did, "Which dorm, ladies?"

Rapunzel sighed in relief while Mulan gave an appreciative whistle, earning her a pair of knowing grins from Ariel and Belle; the latter of whom informed Shang that the five of them were residents of Leslie Hall.

As Anna looked around, slightly confused as to why everyone seemed to be hanging off the Earth like a bat, she caught sight of Hans entering what appeared to be a bedroom off the hallway with his arm around the hips of a blonde girl who looked vaguely familiar wearing fur-rimmed UGGs, a _very _short beige skirt, and a white blouse revealing _way_ more décolletage than was appropriate.

The first half of the trip was spent catching Rapunzel up on how the girls had met Shang; which proved difficult when Anna kept making airplane noises and swinging her arms out wide, smacking Shang in the back of the head twice. The latter portion of the trip was easier, as Anna spent it sleeping.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the hall, the six were met by Elsa, who, after one look at the group, looked mad enough to spit nails.<p>

"Shang what the hell? Is sh-"

"Calm down, Els… We're just bringing her to her room. She fell for the mixer trick. I _know_ you know how that can happen" a light blush began to creep onto Elsa's face at Shang's reminder of two years prior, "Otherwise, she's fine… the girls here will make sure she sleeps on her side for a bit, right?" Shang looked to the girls behind him who all nodded, "See? Everything's under control".

"Her bed's still raised…" Elsa said, thinking out loud, "Damn it, come on, bring her in my room, she can sleep it off in my bed, I'll take the couch"

"Your call, boss" Shang said simply, heading for Elsa's door.

_What the actual fuck, Elsa?! This is bad. Really bad. What on Earth made you think this was a good idea?!_

After opening the door, all seven people piled into Elsa's room, earning an appreciative gasp from several of the girls.

"Wow, so _this_ is the room you get as an RA, huh?" Rapunzel inquired, "This is _way _bigger than our rooms, and we have to share with a roommate!"

Looking around, a desk and love seat were pushed up against the left wall, a table with a TV and an Xbox 360 across the way, a wardrobe much like their own on the right, a bed was in the corner to the right which Shang was currently laying Anna down on, and a door on the right wall gave Rapunzel a wave of jealousy,

"You get your own bathroom!?" Rapunzel may have been the first to notice, but the other girls gaped at Elsa with jealousy rivaling Rapunzel's in their eyes.

"Um, yeah… one of the perks of being an RA, although mine is currently being renovated, so I have to use the hall bathroom for now" Elsa replied sheepishly, "but let's focus on the reason we're here, shall we?" Elsa relaxed a bit when her reminder about Anna's condition seemed to redirect the other girls' attention away from her.

The assembled group momentarily watched Anna in silence as the girl curled up, pulling her knees to her chest and letting out a sigh.

"While we're here, Elsa, what are the rules for room swapping?" Mulan inquired, turning to face Elsa.

"As long as all persons agree, there's no issue, just a bit of paperwork to fill out, why? Don't tell me you already don't like your roommate?" Elsa's eyes narrowed in confusion at how someone could not like someone so quickly.

"Ariel there and Naleen don't exactly… mesh. I was wondering if she and Aurora might want to room together and Ariel and I could room together" Mulan gave a small smile to the redhead before returning her attention to Elsa who had sat down at her desk, texting on her phone.

"I just texted the RA on duty, Tiana, to have her bring over the forms – you'll need all four of you to sign it for it to be allowed. If not, I can try to mediate" Elsa set her phone down on her desk before turning back to the group.

"Well, I'm headed off to a much… better party if you ladies would like to join me?" Shang offered, "You've got that one, right Elsa?" Shang finished, pointing at Anna.

_No please don't leave me everyone! Don't leave me alone with Anna here. Please please please please ple-_

"Sure thing!" Mulan hastily agreed, looking to Belle, Ariel, and Rapunzel, "Right girls?"

Belle and Ariel nodded agreement. Rapunzel looked with a concerned gaze to Elsa, "Are you sure you're okay, Elsa? You know how to take care of her, right?"

"Of course" Elsa swallowed hard, "I've got her"

"Alright, let's go guys" Rapunzel cast one last look at Anna before turning to join the others in their exodus of Elsa's room. The door slid shut with what Elsa felt was a deafening thud.

_Okay. Okay okay okay. Time to be an RA, Elsa – take care of your resident._

Just then, Anna flopped onto her back, stirring slightly.

_Oh no you don't, back on your side, you!_ Elsa mentally projected to Anna, rising from her desk chair and moving to stand next to the bed.

Elsa slowly bent down, arms arcing across the bed to grab Anna's far shoulder, gently pulling the redhead toward her in an effort to get her to roll back onto her side. Just as Elsa was about to pull Anna's shoulder for the second time, the redhead's eyes fluttered and stopped half open as Elsa froze.

_Shit, she's waking up! Maybe if I don't move, she'll go back to sleep? _

It was then that Elsa realized just how close their faces were as she held perfectly still, gazing into the teal eyes in front of her.

"Els… Elsha?" Anna mumbled, clearly disoriented.

"I'm right here, Anna. How do you feel? Do you wan-mmmmph" Elsa's eyes shot wide as she felt her lips connect with Anna's, both the smell and taste of alcohol assaulting Elsa's senses as her mind panicked while an overwhelming sensation of happiness she couldn't – or wouldn't – explain swarmed to her chest.

_What the hell!? Anna's _kissing _me!? Why the hell would she do that!?_ Elsa's eyes slowly slid shut, _and why the hell am I not pulling away? Man, her lips are soft though. Is that… cherry lip gloss? This is actually… kind of nice. Wait, what the hell am I say- _Elsa's eyes shot open, her panic level increasing tenfold as she felt Anna's tongue press against her lips.

Pulling away sharply, Elsa couldn't help but continue to stare at the redhead in front of her as a series of emotions crossed Anna's face. Immediately following Elsa's abrupt departure, Anna was hurt, but then the memory of the kiss hit her drunken haze and she smiled contentedly, relaxing back down onto the pillow, rolling to her side and inhaling Elsa's scent from her pillow before letting out a contented sigh.

"I feel great" she murmured as she drifted off again, leaving a stunned and confused Elsa sitting on the floor. Elsa pulled her knees to her chest, arms resting on her knees, her head dropping to rest on her folded arms. For a moment, Elsa just took deep breaths in and out as her memory assaulted her consciousness with replay after detailed replay of the kiss she had just shared with a _girl_. A girl who Elsa was having a _very _hard time ignoring. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Elsa raised her head slightly to look at Anna again. Anna hadn't moved much, but at that moment, chose to release another contented sigh as her lips curled up into a small smile before parting to utter a single word – or in this case, a single name –

"Elsha…"

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Longest chapter yet – thank you all for reading, reviewing, etc. This chapter was very difficult for me to write and I'm still not sure I like the final product. Please feel free to review or PM and let me know what you think! I have a lot going on in the next couple weeks which will either make me write a **_**lot**_** or freeze up until the stress has passed, but I will try my best to commit to have another chapter out before the end of the year (who knows, the writing bug may bite me and you could have one in like, 3 days at great expense to my already non-existent sleep schedule)!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hangovers and Homosexuals

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! A bit more plot, confusion, awkward, and character introductions ahead. Thanks again to my Beta Reader QueenXxIceXxCat, and thank you to everyone who has followed or favorite the story, me, or both! Chapter 3 resulted in this story breaking 50 followers! I **_**never **_**thought I'd have even close to that so thank you thank you thank you! You're all awesome! As usual, reviews, follows, and favorites are also greatly appreciated – each one means a lot to me!**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't Own Disney/Pixar – just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rudimentary Photography<strong>

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 4: **Hangovers and Homosexuals

The first thing Anna realized is that she was being punched repeatedly in the head. Or at least, it felt like it. The next thing was that there was a light that was entirely too bright trying to tear its way through her eyelids. Cursing quietly, Anna rolled over to turn her back to the offending light source while pulling the blanket up over her head, curling into a fetal position and hugging her stuffed snowman.

_Wait a minute, I don't have a stuffed snowman. _

Throwing the covers off, Anna sat bolt upright, looking around frantically to discern her bearings. Of course, this action caused her head to spin violently shortly before she felt her head being pushed downward; her hair being pulled back just in time for her to bring the remainder of her excursion the previous night out for an encore.

"Easy there, Anna-Banana, take it easy" Anna heard the familiar voice of Rapunzel between the remaining dry heaves as she finished relieving herself of the toxic substance.

"Punzie... I will pay… for the rest of your college career… if you would just stop shouting" Anna groaned, wiping her mouth and nose with a few tissues that the brunette had handed her.

With effort, Rapunzel lowered her voice even more than she already had while tying off the garbage bag, "I was already whispering, honey… it's okay. Let's just get you back to your room, okay? We'll get you ready and grab some breakfast, okay?"

Anna merely nodded, struggling to stand. As she finally straightened up, she looked around – slowly this time, before realizing she was not in Rapunzel's room as she had assumed.

"Punz… where are we? What happened?" Anna whispered, her head still thrumming despite her best efforts to be quiet.

"We're in Elsa's room. She volunteered to keep watch over you… what's wrong?" Rapunzel explained, stopping short as she saw the look of utter dread spreading over Anna's face as Rapunzel mentioned their RA.

"It's nothing, Punz… she's our RA though… what will she think of me now?" Anna cried out, instantly regretting it as the pounding increased in her head increased.

"Anna… she's an RA. You realize she probably sees drunk kids all the time, right? Come on, what's really bothering you?" Rapunzel rubbed Anna's back as they began to make the short trek to the door.

Anna stopped, slowly raising her gaze to Rapunzel's, searching for acceptance and finding it within the caring eyes of her cousin, "Punz… I… I think… no, I _know_ that I-"

Anna was interrupted as the door opened in front of Anna and Rapunzel, Elsa standing before them in a pair of Capri jeans, a white tank top and another black zipper hoodie with the logo on the left breast, unzipped as before. Elsa's hair was up in her towel, drying off, and a few droplets of water falling to be absorbed by the cloth on Elsa's shoulders.

"Oh" Elsa's eyes went wide and she was grateful that the blood rushing to her face could be explained by the hot shower she'd just left rather than the reminder of a few hours prior as she saw the two girls in front of her, "It's… good to see you awake and okay, Anna. Rapunzel, thanks again for keeping an eye on her so I could hit the shower"

"No problem, Elsa. My fault she ended up like this anyway" Rapunzel admitted quietly.

"It happens. Just be careful from now on, okay?" Elsa said, purposely avoiding looking Anna in the eyes by looking above them only to find a mass of tangled red locks.

_Even her bed head looks adorable_.

"No problem" the two girls chorused before stepping past Elsa into the hallway.

As the girls passed, Elsa's eyes were unconsciously but definitively drawn to Anna's lips, leaving the girl helpless but to become lost in her thoughts as the girls shuffled passed. Elsa closed her door behind the two girls, coming to a stop next to her bed before raising a hand to rest on her lips.

_Soft_ she thought, _her lips were soft; her kiss tender, like she cared about me and no one else in the world. It's nothing like when Hans kisses me – when he kisses me it's like he wants to own me – take control of me. With Anna, it's like she wants to share her whole being with me and… what the hell am I thinking?!_

Staring at the unmade bed, Elsa began to shake as tears began to slide down her cheeks. Suddenly, Elsa began ripping the sheets from her bed, throwing them across the room in a haphazard pile, her hands shaking, tears flowing freely as she collapsed to the floor, hugging herself tightly; trying to hold herself together as if clutching at her sides could somehow contain the identity she had come to build for herself as it came crashing down around her; all due to less than 24 hours in moderate proximity to a bubbly redhead with a penchant for awkwardness.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Anna had downed several bottles of water, taken four aspirin, and taken a long shower that she was now exiting. On the way out she caught sight of a blonde who looked vaguely familiar walking next to Hans who for some reason had a look of panic on his face as the two moved down the hall, Anna ducked her head and kept walking past.<p>

"…believe it broke" the blonde whispered, worry plastered both in her tone of voice as well as on her face.

"Well it happened, so what do we do _now_?!" Hans responded in his own hushed voice as the two turned into a room.

_Wait a minute, that's Ariel's room… does that mean that Naleen and Hans… oh man, I have to tell Elsa!_ Anna thought as concern plastered her features, her legs carrying her swiftly toward the middle of the hall where Elsa's door was.

"Hey Anna! Where are you off to?" Rapunzel called as Anna crossed the opened door to her own room.

"Shh!" Anna exclaimed, placing one finger to her lips and glaring at her cousin before ducking into the room.

"Punzie! Belle!" Anna added seeing Belle seated on her bed reading another book, "I just walked by Hans and a blonde girl that I think is Naleen. I think… I think they hooked up last night!"

Anna froze, looking to Rapunzel and Belle for their reactions; Belle glanced up from her book, shrugged, and went back to reading while Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow at Anna and asked, "So?"

"So!?" Anna waved her arms in exasperation, "So that means Hans is cheating on Elsa!" Anna walked over to Rapunzel who was seated at Anna's desk and grasped her cousin's shoulders, shaking them slightly, "We have to tell her!"

"You're not _sure_ they did anything, right? What if you're wrong and you ruin their relationship?" Rapunzel questioned, slowly removing her cousin's hands from her shoulders.

"Well, no, I'm not _sure_ but… ugh, _fine!_" Anna sighed, plopping onto the floor and pushing out her bottom lip to pout.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Or, well, I guess I _did_ forget since I don't remember, but yeah, anyway, what uh… happened last night?" Anna glanced at the two with a sheepish look, shoulders hunching up to her ears.

"Surprisingly not much, we went to Hans' party, you got hammered, we brought you back, Elsa said she'd watch over you and the rest of us went back out. Oh, and apparently you're like, the Flip Cup Queen or something, some of the guys said they were going to hold a party in your honor" Rapunzel tried to keep a straight face but only lasted a few seconds when she saw Anna's face go from embarrassed to completely and utterly mortified, "Oh Anna, I'm just kidding, but really though you are apparently pretty good at it"

"I… don't remember any of that. What the hell did I drink? I don't even remember asking for anything alcoholic!" Anna tried to think back to the previous night, only succeeding in giving herself a headache as her hangover persisted.

"We're not really sure, but obviously a lot. Let's go grab some breakfast – might help cure your headache" Rapunzel grinned, looking to Belle, "Coming, Belle?"

"Sure thing," Belle placed a bookmark in her book and set it aside before hopping off her bed, "let's go!"

As the trio exited the room, Belle looked down the hall away from the entrance, "Should we invite Mulan and Ariel?"

"Sounds good, you grab Mulan and I'll grab Ariel – we really need to exchange numbers with everyone" Rapunzel mused as she skipped down to the next door and knocked while Belle knocked on the door across from where Rapunzel stood.

A blonde opened the door upon Belle's second knock, "Oh, hi… is Mulan in?" Belle asked, looking past the blonde for any sign of the Asian girl.

"No, she headed out of here with some guy this morning" the blonde replied.

"Oh, must be Shang. Nice to meet you by the way, my name's Belle – I live kiddy corner to you" Belle offered the blonde her hand while using her left to point diagonally across the hall to her own door.

"Aurora," the girl responded, not taking the hand offered to her, "can I go back to bed now? I have a hangover and I need my beauty sleep"

Belle lowered her hand and nodded before turning to rejoin Anna at their room.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel had raised her hand to knock when a very red Ariel tugged open the door and rushed out, colliding with the brunette before catching herself on the nearby wall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sor- Oh, hey Rapunzel, good morning!" Ariel blurted out, calming down slightly when she realized who it was she had collided with.

"Hey, Ariel, are you okay? We were just headed out to breakfast, care to join us?"

"Yes. Please. Anything to get out of _there_" Ariel stressed, pointing to the closed door behind her.

Cocking an eyebrow, Rapunzel asked, "Why what's going on?"

"Well, Naleen and Hans… they're um… well, you see…" Ariel stumbled over her words, becoming so red that her face was actually taking on hints of purple.

"Rapunzel giggled, putting a calming hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Ariel, are they having sex?"

Ariel nodded, her eyes suddenly very interested in the floor in front of her, "I heard Hans say something about something didn't matter now anyway and they just… started. With me right there!"

"Come on, your face is redder than a lobster, come with me, we'll grab my wallet and join up with the others, okay?" Rapunzel grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her down the hall to the next room to grab her things.

As the two girls emerged from Rapunzel's room, the door opposite them opened. Ariel, who had been checking her phone looked up upon hearing the door click open and dropped her phone, her mouth hanging open forming an 'O', opening and closing just a little as her gaze fell upon a short girl with wild red hair.

The girl, Ariel saw, was clad in a pair of red Converse, a pair of loose-fitting jeans, a t-shirt with the season one cast of "Lip Service" on it, and a rainbow snap bracelet. _Wow._ She thought.

"Problem, Guppy?" the redhead spoke with a moderate Scottish accent.

Her former blush returning, Ariel quickly shut her mouth and shook her head violently, "No, no problem at all! I just… you took me by surprise is all. Sorry"

"I'll forgive you this time since you're cute," the other redhead responded, "see ya around Guppy" the girl waved as she sauntered down the hall.

Ariel stared down the hall after the girl before it hit her, "Wait! What's your name?" she called.

The redhead turned before shouting back, "Name's Merida, Guppy" winking, the girl turned back around and turned the corner leaving Ariel to stare at empty space.

Once the doors to the building were heard closing, Rapunzel collapsed to the ground in fits of giggles, "Oh man, you've got it bad, _'Guppy'_." She managed in between giggles.

"Wha… what does she got?" Anna asked as she and Belle sidled up to the two girls.

"Our resident home-schooler here has a crush on that redhead who just left" Rapunzel said, recovering from her giggle-fit.

"Oh. _Oh_!" Anna said, looking at Ariel as if it was her first time _really_ seeing her, "I see"

"Is… is that… a problem? If it is… I mean, I can… go…" Ariel was again studying the intricate weave of the carpet the girls were standing on.

"No problem at all, Ariel" Belle said, wrapping her arm around the girl, "Be who you are. No one has the right to tell you not to be" Belle gave the redhead an encouraging smile and Ariel seemed to perk up a bit, looking to the other two.

"Hey, no complaints here, _Guppy_, especially since you seem to be quite smitten with someone else anyway" Rapunzel started giggling again.

Anna on the other hand, simply smiled and nodded her head once. _Wow… I guess I know how these two feel about being gay. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Yeah… after breakfast. I'll tell them after breakfast._ With her decision made, Anna led the way out of the dorms toward the dining hall.

After splitting up to acquire their food, the girls met back up at the ramp leading down to the seating area. Looking around, Anna spotted Mulan, waving to the group and beckoning them over, so Anna and the other girls joined Mulan who was seated next to Shang and a few other guys that Anna vaguely recognized from the hall meeting.

As the girls approached, two of the boys seated with Mulan rose and Anna realized that they must be twins with how closely they resembled each other. The two boys gathered another two tables and pulled them close to their collective that was already in place, bringing the chairs up just as the girls arrived, throwing the two appreciative looks and nods before sitting down.

"Hey girls, you remember Shang, right?" Mulan asked as Shang smiled and nodded his head to the group.

"These two," Mulan said pointing at the twins, "are Eugene and Flynn" The two boys gave a sort of half-wave half-salute and flashing brilliantly white smiles before ducking their heads together and whispering something amongst themselves.

"Last but not least, this is Adam" Mulan motioned to the blonde boy seated on her other side.

"A pleasure" Adam smiled before returning to his meal.

"Adam, Flynn, Eugene, this is Ariel, Belle, Rapunzel, and Anna" Mulan pointed to each girl as she mentioned their names.

A chorus of hellos followed and the group settled back into their meals. The group made small talk with each other, getting to know each other little by little. Anna, having finished her breakfast was actually feeling considerably better – headache almost gone and her stomach had settled as well.

As the rest of the group was finishing up, Eugene stood before turning to Rapunzel, "Hey, would you like to come with me to the marching band party tonight? It's the first real party of the year and it's always awesome, and invite only" the brunette finished his offer waggling his eyebrows at Rapunzel who stifled a giggle with her hand.

Pausing for effect, Rapunzel agreed and grinned at her new date.

Flynn meanwhile threw his brother an incredulous look before rising himself. Not to be outdone, he, with a flourish, turned to Anna, extending his hand and bowing to her saying in a near whisper, "My lady, it would please me greatly if you would accompany me to the party of the marching band tonight as my date"

_Shit. Shit shit shit. This is not the time to panic, Anna. Just politely refuse. Make something up, just tell him you're busy. Oh yeah, a freshman busy on her second night of college. Likely. Just, tell him you're not feeling well. Or, you could woman up and tell him you're gayer than Richard Simmons; but there's so many people around…_

Still looking down, Flynn counted the seconds go by. At fifteen, he looked to his brother who had moved to sit next to Rapunzel, and was currently trying not to facepalm himself, and said, "Eugene, I didn't want to have to do this…"

_Oh no, I've taken too long, he's going to think I'm weird or that I'm going to turn him down or something. Wait, I _am _going to turn him down, right? Shit!_

"But she's leaving me no choice…" Flynn paused for effect.

_This is no time to panic, Anna. What are you talking about!? This is the perfect time to panic! I'm gay, he's ridiculous, we're in public, and he's asking me out on a date. What if I- _

"Here comes the smolder" and with that, Flynn raised his head slightly and looked at Anna with a look she could only describe as half-puppy-dog and half-really-needing-to-go-to-the-bathroom; the combined effect making her want to both pat him on the head and collapse into a giggle fit. Instead, she just stared at him, the entire group silently watching on in various states of amusement.

After about thirty seconds of awkwardness, Flynn straightened up and cleared his throat, "This is kind of an off day for me…"

"Absolutely" Anna blurted out so quickly that half of the group wasn't even sure she had said anything intelligible.

"Sorry, what?" Flynn asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'd love to go to the party" _just not with you_ Anna's thoughts finished her statement for her.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7, then" Flynn smiled in triumph as he picked up his tray to walk away, "Oh, it's a costume party by the way so make sure you dress up"

With Flynn gone, the rest of the group turned their attention to the remaining unpaired individuals at the table, Shang clearing his throat and nudging Adam after several moments of silence. Adam looked up from a book he was reading, seeming surprised that all eyes were between him and Belle. The blonde blushed as Belle looked to him with a small smile.

"Oh… I'm actually not uh.. in the band, so… I can't invite you. I'm sorry… Adam's blush deepened as he stuck his head back into the book.

"That's alright," Belle said, standing and retrieving her tray, "nice book" she finished as she walked away.

The rest of the group stood to start clearing their trays, Anna following suit, but trailing behind the others. _You sure came out after breakfast, Anna. Good for you holding onto your resolve_. Anna rolled her eyes at herself as she puttered along behind the group heading back to the dorms. _A costume party too. _

_Anna, you're an idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thus ends Chapter 4. What did you think? I was watching Tangled with my son the other day and thought it'd be interesting for Eugene and Flynn to be two different people, so I made them twins. Don't think I've ever seen it done in any fic I've read. Like the idea? Hate it? Let me know in a review or PM! As usual, thank you for your time and I hope to update soon! Also, I have a tumblr now for updates regarding any works I have going on. If you'd like to check it out, - elsatheicebiotic**


End file.
